Light Novel Volume 5
Goblin Slayer! Volume 5 is the fifth novel of the Goblin Slayer series. Official Synopsis A young noblewoman has disappeared while out on a goblin hunting quest. When Goblin Slayer and his part set out to find her, they are stunned to discover a horde of goblins have built their nest within an ancient dwarven fortress...and these ones even appear to be followers of some primitive, sadistic cult! But what troubles Goblin Slayer most of all is their leader, who is stronger and more intelligent than any goblin he's faced before... ''- ''Yen Press Chapters * Chapter 1: Tutorial * Chapter 2: Mass Combat * Chapter 3: Hack and Slash * Chapter 4: Rebuild * Interlude: Of Those Who Were waiting * Chapter 5: Dungeon Raid * Chapter 6: Goblin's Crown * Interlude: Of the Gods Breathing a Sigh of Relief * Chapter 7: After Session - a New Dawn Summary Chapter 1 A party of adventurers, which included Noble Fencer, a half-elf girl, a rhea scout, a human wizard and a dwarf monk battled against goblins in a snowy environment. After defeating the group of goblins that attacked them, they set their sights on an underground cave located near the mountains, which also acted as a goblin nest. Chapter 2 Back at the city, a letter arrives from Sword Maiden. In it, she gives her thanks for Goblin Slayer since she no longer has nightmares of goblins. It was written with such passion that both High Elf Archer and Priestess compared it to a love letter. The letter goes on to address the main issue: find and help Noble Fencer if she is alive or recover her personal belongings or remains if she is dead. It asks for "the most reliable, high-ranked adventurers". Since it involved goblins, Goblin Slayer's party accepted the quest. While travelling on the winter road to the northern village, all but the Dwarf Shaman and Goblin Slayer suffered from the cold, the latter was well acclaimed to the cold environment, as such an environment was where he received his training. Goblin Slayer suggested that there was a great chance that the girl was alive, but none of them thought that she would come out unscathed. Goblin Slayer and his party arrived at the village and discover that it was being pillaged by goblins. After killing the goblins they learn that the goblins had gathered all the hostages into one area, and the corpses of the villagers appeared unmolested, which aroused Goblin Slayer's suspicion. The party of adventurers asked for a map and the villagers gave them a map of parchment. They went to the tavern to rest, but realize that because another group of adventurers bought up their supplies, only potato meals were available. After learning more about the previous adventurers, Goblin Slayer deduces that the other adventurers intended to starve out the goblins. Since the party didn't know how many enemies there were or if the other adventurers were still alive, Goblin Slayer announces that they will blitz the nest. Chapter 3 Leaving the village at dawn, Goblin Slayer's party set out to infiltrate the goblin cave in the mountains. After concluding that there were only regular goblins, the adventurers used Priestess' Holy Light to their advantage to slay them. High Elf Archer suffered an arrow to her thigh during the fight, but after some effort, the party managed to take out the arrowhead and heal her wound. While examining the cave, the party concluded that it was once a chapel where human sacrifices were offered. A naked and dirtied woman was found in the middle of the altar, who turned out to be Noble Fencer. After they discovered that her neck was branded with the symbol of the God of Wisdom, Goblin Slayer deduced that their enemy was a goblin paladin. Chapter 4 At the village inn, Noble Fencer dreamed of the series of mistakes that led to her unfortunate capture. Her party had blocked the exits out of the cave and camped near the entrance, intending on starving the goblins and ambushing them when they went to get resources. The party killed a few groups of goblins attempting to break through their barriers, but spent much of their resources trying to sustain themselves in a cold environment. Becoming disgruntled, Noble Fencer's party blamed her for their lack of success. Noble Fencer went back to the village to gather resources, but the dissatisfied villagers refused to give any more than a few trifles. Upon returning to the camp, she found herself ambushed by a group of goblins, becoming horrified upon seeing them hold the severed heads of each of her party members. Attempting to draw her sword, she realized that the snow within its scabbard had frozen into ice, which allowed the goblins to quickly surround and assault her. Once Noble Fencer woke up, Goblin Slayer asked her a series of questions about the goblins she faced, before learning of her plan to starve them out. After Goblin Slayer's party had their meal, Goblin Slayer told them the goblins' main habitation was not the chapel they had raided, but an old dwarven fortress above the chapel. Knowing that conventional infiltration was not a viable option, the party decided they would disguise themselves as members of the Evil Sect to infiltrate the fortress. Noble Fencer, while emotionally unstable, declared that she would accompany them, despite High Elf Archer's objection. Once the party agreed to take her along, Noble Fencer cut off her pigtails and gave them as a reward for the time being. Chapter 5 The party made their way toward the fortress with the male adventurers disguised as Evil Sect members and the female adventurers as prisoners in a cage. With the help of his Communicate miracle, Lizard Priest was able to convince the goblin priest to let them in. However, Noble Fencer was unable to control her anger and violently kills the goblin priest; when a patrolling goblin goes to investigate, the party was able to maintain their cover by having High Elf Archer scream as if she was a prisoner being harassed. Once the goblin leaves, High Elf Archer fumes in reaction to Noble Fencer's recklessness, but Goblin Slayer eventually calmed her down. After the party freed the various women held captive, they sneaked into the old armory of the castle and destroyed the goblins' equipment before taking on the enemy leader. Chapter 6 The party watched a ceremony commence but a curse spell was activated where Noble Fencer's nape was branded. Unable to relieve her pain, the party gave out their location to the Goblin Paladin. Goblin Slayer promptly ordered the party to split up into two groups; Priestess, Noble Fencer and himself would act as bait, while the other group led by the Dwarf Shaman would use the opportunity to destroy the goblin food supply and sneak in the basement prison to rescue the captives. After Goblin Slayer and his group held their own long enough in a intense battle, Goblin Slayer escaped with the group as they safely jumped off the parapets of the castle. The rest of the party members regrouped shortly after. Confronted by the Goblin Paladin, Goblin Slayer killed him and then signaled Noble Fencer to use her lighting miracle to create an avalanche, which wiped out the rest of the goblin army. As Goblin Slayer was caught in the avalanche, Noble Fencer briefly grieved until he was later revealed to be alive. After climbing out of the snow, he retrieved and gave her stolen aluminium sword back to Noble Fencer, much to her happiness. Interlude Satisfied with how the adventure went, Illusion and Truth celebrate the outcome. Their visible joy gets the other gods to celebrate with them. Chapter 7 After the battle with the Goblin Paladin and his goblin army the party returned to the Guild Tavern in time for the New Year to commence. As the adventurers celebrated in the Tavern, Goblin Slayer was nowhere to be seen, which created concerns from his fellow party members. As instructed by Cow Girl, Priestess went on to deliver a box meal for Goblin Slayer until she found him isolated from the frontier town acting as a guard. Goblin Slayer tells her that the goblin paladin had been working to turn his fortress into a goblin refinery. As soon as he questions if he will be able to keep up with the evolving goblins, Priestess scolds him for focusing on goblins rather than celebrating with his friends. He surprisingly agrees, though he admits parties weren't who he was. After he and Priestess begin preparing stew, Goblin Slayer tells her that he looks forward to another year of adventuring with her. Category:Light Novels